Misconception
Misconception: The First Book of The Misconception Trilogy ---- I- Storm You probably don't know me. I'm Storm. I live in the Valley with my Clan, Stone. Although, we're not a Clan anymore. Neither do we live in the Valley. We were driven out. Let me explain. Many moons ago, we had a leader named Streamstar. Of course, I wasn't alive then, that was a long way back. Anyway, Streamstar was the leader of our Clan. It used to be called....uh...... oh yes!.... ThunderClan. Streamstar was the last surviving leader of the stars, meaning he was the last one left who believed in StarClan. We were all waiting for him to die, even the rest of the Clans, who had long since moved on from StarClan. He was oblivious to all this, however, and one day he went crazy. He shouted, screamed, and only had one message. Never to trust any cat again. The next day, he died. This new generation was ready to take over, and we did. We dropped all our old customs, everything, even the warrior code. No one had anything left to believe in. Then the monsters came. Great large beasts, similar to dogs but much bigger and stronger, with thick gray fur. They came at us, driving us out of where we were, the Valley. We were forced to leave everything behind. Seeing as how we had gotten rid of everything, there was nothing left. We were just a broken, desolate group of cat waiting for something to save us. Well, we're still here, like that. I'm a middle-cat. The ones who are 6 moons and older. I've made some friends, from other Clans. I shouldn't really call them Clans. We've been renamed to the 'Factions'. Anyway, that leads me to Bloodlust. She's one of my best friends. She's from Fade, and she is about the nicest cat in the world, hence her name. I think she's coming here now! I look up, and find my eyes are trained on a red and black blob bounding towards me. Yep, that's her. "Hey, kitty!" My silly pet name for her. "Hey, thunder!" Hers for me. "Wanna go hunting? I think I might be able to try....." That reminds me. She's too nice to hunt! Can you believe that? She won't even unsheath her claws! Maybe she will this time, who knows? II- Bloodlust Hi! I'm Bloodlust. But you know that already, right? Storm told you, didn't he? Of course he did! Storm's a good cat- I mean a really good cat. In this shattered world, cats like he is are rare specks of white in the infinite black. I guess I am, too. It's nice to know there's still some cheer left- not that I haven't tried to help, it's just, no one seems happy anymore. I can understand why, I guess. So many of us had died those fateful moons ago, when the monsters came... Enough about that, though, I can't bear to think about that again. So, anyway, Thunder (That's what I call Storm when no one's around) and I went off- I can already see him giving me a funny look. I don't usually go hunting. I'm more of a gatherer- patching up dens, finding nice herbs, keeping kits away from yew and nightshade. My mother always told me I would have been a good Medicine Cat (whatever that was) back in the day of the clans... I think my faction, Fade, may have been ShadowClan once. But I really don't know, it was seasons before I was ever imagined. Plus, the Clans are just an old kit's fable. It doesn't matter anymore, right? "Dreaming again, Kitty?" Storm teases, noticing me drifting. I shake my head. "No. Well, a little. I'm thinking." "About what?" I shrug, trying to sound casual. "The Clans, the monsters, the Valley... all that stuff. History's pretty interesting, huh?" "Oh. Yeah, it is." He says, looking in the other direction quickly. The muscles beneath his rippling silver coat stiffen, and it almost seems like I've offended him somehow. I feel badly. "Hey, you okay, ol' pal?" I ask him. I don't like making cats unhappy. It just isn't my thing. He opens his mouth to respond, but becomes distracted by a sand-colored shape in the distance. His blue eyes light up and his paws quicken. "That's Struggle! Hey, Struggle, what's happening?" I brighten at the sight of the small brown tom. He's another one in our circle of friends... "circle of friends" meaning the only cats who really care about us. Struggle's from Echo, another faction. He is nice and all, but he is the teensiest bit shy. He's also the oldest of our friends, even if he doesn't act like it. You see, he's always, well, struggled. I remember when Storm and I first found him- cornered by two lumbering bullies, both licking their chops and preparing to shred the tom. We managed to scare them away, and we've stuck with Struggle ever since. He's come pretty far from then (at least he trusts us now!) but I don't think he'll ever shake that hunted look in his eyes. Storm- hey, Storm! Wait for me! III- Struggle Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Katycatomg's fanfictions Category:Stormver's Fanfiction Category:Daring Fanfics